


Picnic, with Handcuffs

by phantisma



Series: Daddy Kink Verse [31]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Food Kink, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-08
Updated: 2008-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff takes his boys on a picnic...because he's concerned that they aren't eating properly....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnic, with Handcuffs

Jensen stared at Jeff…more precisely he stared at the handcuffs dangling from Jeff’s finger.

“Are you kidding?” He shifted his feet nervously and looked at Jared who was grinning like some damn fool.

“Don’t think so.” Jeff said in response, glancing at Jared who did his best to rein in his glee.

“Here?” Jensen was painfully aware of that squeak in his voice…of the way his cock had already responded to the suggestion…to the idea of the handcuffs, to the idea of this outdoor space…He clenched his jaw. Licked his lips. He’d already said “Daddy” so really the only way out was to use the safe word…and he’d never had to do that. Not with Jeff. Not with Jared. 

Jensen looked over the location. It was isolated. It was protected by trees and looked like they were the first human beings to violate the pristine wooded area in at least ten years. There was a rusted out fire ring and a picnic table that looked older than Jeff.

He licked his lips again. “Where?”

Jared shook out a blanket then, covering the table with a devilish gleam in his eye. “This is your doing.” Jensen said to Jared who chuckled. 

“It might have been his idea, but this is my doing.” Jeff countered. “Lose the shirt.” Jeff tossed the cuffs on the table as Jensen hooked his fingers in his shirt and pulled it up and off. It wasn’t overly warm and he could feel the tiny breeze caress over bare skin, raising fine goosebumps over his arms.

“You know this table isn’t going to hold our weight.” Jensen was stalling and they all knew it.

“It’ll hold.” Jeff said, opening the trunk of the car. 

“So what is it that we’re doing?” Jensen positioned himself at one end of the table, eyeing it, then Jared.

“Picnic.” Jared said, helping Jeff pull a cooler out of the trunk. 

“Right, picnic. With handcuffs.”

Jeff touched Jared’s shoulder. “Shirt.”

“Daddy?”

Jeff grinned. “Don’t want you getting it dirty.”

Jared still looked confused, but obeyed, slipping his shirt off and tossing it into the trunk. Jeff reached for him, pulling him in with a hand behind the neck, kissing him roughly. There was a click, and Jared’s head shot up. Jeff’s grin was positively wicked as he turned Jared toward the table, opposite Jensen.

“Down.” Jeff’s voice was gruff and both of them instantly obeyed, bending forward until their chests were on the table. Jeff pulled Jensen’s hand across and clicked the other side of the second pair of handcuffs over Jensen’s wrist, after slipping it through a hook at the center. 

Something told Jensen that Jeff had been to this particular spot before.

“Don’t look so shocked.” Jeff said with a chuckle as he circled around and picked up the first pair of handcuffs and clicking them over Jensen’s right wrist, onto the hook and over Jared’s left wrist.

Jensen looked at Jared. It was obvious that this wasn’t part of Jared’s plan. “Now, boys. It has been brought to my attention that the two of you have not been eating well. Nutrition is important.” 

Jeff came behind Jensen, running a hand down his back lovingly before reaching under him to unzip him. He tugged Jensen’s jeans down, below his knees and kicked his feet out as far as the stretched fabric would allow. He felt foolish and not unlike a child bent over for his father’s spanking.

“Nutrition?” Jensen asked as Jeff moved away and repeated the motion with Jared, pulling his pants down and giving him a pat on the bare ass.

“Yes, Jensen. Nutrition. So, we’re having a proper meal.”

“Uh huh. Proper. Naked, in a forest, with handcuffs is proper.”

“Don’t make me have to spank you, young man.” Jeff said, though he was grinning. He opened the cooler and the thermal bag and rubbed his hands together. “Seven courses, boys. Are you ready?”

“Uh, Daddy?” Jared frowned at him and Jeff looked up. “Can’t eat with our hands like this.” Jared pulled on the cuffs.

“I’m gonna feed you boy.” Jeff said, clearly very amused with himself. “We’ll start with appetizers.”

Jensen was torn between turned on at the thought and annoyed. His cock decided on turned on though, hardening even though the breeze blowing over it was decidedly cool. 

Jeff opened a container and reached into it with his fingers, pulling up a cocktail wiener dripping in some sauce. “Open.” He held it up over Jensen’s mouth and Jensen opened it slowly, just as the sauce dripped over his lips. Jeff made a show of smearing the sauce around Jensen’s lips before sliding the tiny sausage into his mouth. 

It was a barbeque based sauce, light and tangy. Jensen did what he could to lick himself clean, but he could tell that Jeff intended for them to be messy as he repeated the whole thing with Jared, managing to get sauce on his nose.

Jeff moved then, behind Jensen. Warm sauce dripped onto the skin of his back, and Jeff was drawing on his skin with a wiener…lines and swirls, all the way down to Jensen’s ass, nestling the wiener into his crack and leaving it there. He did the same to Jared and when Jared dropped his head forward, Jensen could see that Jeff had written “Daddy” over Jared’s back.

“Clean him up.” Jeff said when he saw Jensen watching him. Jensen looked at Jared’s face. If he stretched he could reach to kiss him. There was a loud smack and Jared surged forward, suddenly even more in reach. Jensen’s lips found Jared’s, his tongue slurping up the sauce off his lips and chin, then up to his nose.

Jeff’s tongue licked over Jensen’s back, following the swirling patterns to his ass. His tongue swiped up through his crack, dislodging the wiener and pressing against his hole. Jared was licking sauce off his face, Jeff was licking and stretching his hole. Jensen shivered, his cock thickening more.

Jeff chuckled and tugged on his cock before leaving him to tend to Jared.

Jared groaned into Jensen’s mouth, muttering “Daddy” over and over until Jeff lifted away from him and walked away. They both pulled apart, watching him go to the cooler. 

“You need to eat your vegetables.” Jeff said, sounding very sincere and lifting a plate of salad and uncovering it. “Now I believe in incentives…so…” He put the plate of salad in between them on the table and lifted two of the biggest carrots Jensen had ever seen. Almost methodically, Jeff stroked one of them, coating it with…something. He went to Jared’s side of the table first and Jensen didn’t really think he was going to do it, but Jared’s eyes went wide and his hands grabbed at the cuffs.

As his head dropped forward Jensen could see that he had indeed done it, and was coming to his ass, a grin solidly in place. He tried not to tense up, but the carrot was cold and lubed with…something and Jeff stroked it in and out until he found the angle he wanted and shoved it in.

Jensen wanted to say something, but found his voice was temporarily out of order. Jared didn’t seem to have the same problem.

“You learn this from Rachel Ray?”

Jeff responded by sticking a forkful of salad into Jared’s mouth. “Rachel had a few choice words about you boys.” He fed Jensen salad, then stuck a forkful in his own mouth. “Hmm…needs dressing.”

Jeff fished in the cooler and came up with a bottle of a creamy dressing, opening it and leaning over Jensen’s back. He shivered as Jeff drew a line of dressing down his back, then dragged a piece of lettuce through it, down to the carrot, jarring it and pushing it against Jensen’s prostate again. Jensen groaned as Jeff fed him the salad.

Jeff’s tongue circled the carrot and Jensen felt him _go down_ on the carrot, until his lips were touching Jensen’s skin. He slid up and down it, then bit into it and stroked it in and out of Jensen.

“Fuck.” Jensen bit his lip. He was seconds from coming when Jeff stopped, leaving the carrot dangling out of his ass and coming back to the center to take the salad away.

“Now, a proper meal includes a nice soup, something rich, hearty.” He reached for the thermal bag and pulled out a thermos. “Probably isn’t completely hot any more.” He poured what looked like tomato soup into the cup and held it to Jared’s lips. Jared slurped at it, but Jeff wasn’t playing nice, and he ended up with more of it on his face than in his mouth. “Clean him up while I have mine.” Jeff didn’t bother with the cup, just poured it down Jared’s back. Jared’s eyes closed.

Jensen was beyond fighting the wrongness of this entire event, he want Jeff to finish what he started and he had a feeling that wouldn’t happen until dessert, so he licked his lips and leaned toward Jared, kissing and licking tomato soup while Jared moaned and groaned and writhed against the table.

“And a little bread to soak it up.” 

Suddenly there was something warm, soft surrounding his cock. Jensen pulled away from Jared, trying to look, but Jeff was behind him, stroking him. Jared was trying to kiss him…it was too much and before Jensen could even say anything to warn them, he came. When his cock had stopped, Jeff chuckled and came back to the center, a soft roll in his hand. 

“We haven’t even gotten to the main course.” He held the come soak bread between them and Jared took a bite, his lips coated in milky goo as he chewed and swallowed. Jeff leaned in to kiss him, licking it away. 

“There’s more?” Jensen asked breathlessly.

Jeff turned to him, kissing him just as deeply as he just had kissed Jared. “Entrée, wine, and dessert. Which reminds me. We won’t be needing these anymore.” He pulled the carrot out of Jared’s ass, then the one from Jensen’s, tossing them out into the woods. “I’ve got something better.”

Jensen almost didn’t want to know, but found himself straining to see as Jeff went back to the trunk. He came back with two fat, identical butt plugs and grinned. He shoved one into Jensen first, and damn if it didn’t sit hard against his prostate. He plugged Jared next and came back to center with the remote that apparently ran them both. His tongue was firmly between his teeth as he turned them on. 

Jared, who hadn’t come yet, groaned, his eyes rolling backwards. “Daddy…not fair…” 

Jeff leaned in close. “I’m the daddy, boy. It’s fair if I say it is.” The vibrations kicked up a notch and Jeff laughed. “Now then.” He set the controller down and adjusted his crotch and for the first time, Jensen noticed he was hard. 

“Tell me that’s the entrée.” Jensen teased, straining toward him.

Jeff looked down and unzipped his jeans, pulling out his cock. Jensen stared, then glanced at Jared to make sure he was looking too. Jeff’s cock was hard and dark red, circled with a dark cock ring nestled against the base. Just under the head was another ring. One that looked decidedly like it was made of candy. Red and shiny and sticky with the heat his cock was producing.

Jensen licked his lips and stared. 

“Not exactly the entrée.” Jeff said, moving closer. Both Jensen and Jared strained toward him, Jared getting his tongue on skin faster, but Jensen got his mouth over the side of it. He sucked, sliding up to the tip. Cherry…it was cherry. Jensen couldn’t imagine how it got there. 

Jeff groaned as they worked over the length of him, then Jared took advantage of his extra inches to get his mouth over the head, sucking until Jeff had to grab their heads to keep from falling forward. His hand fisted in Jensen’s hair pulling to the point of pain as he yelled out and came in Jared’s mouth. As he pulled out, Jensen saw the candy was gone and as Jared surged toward him, his open mouth kiss was filled with cherry and come. 

Jensen’s cock was hard and banging on the table as Jared licked at his teeth and tongue and Jeff turned up the vibrating butt plugs and Jensen wasn’t sure how much more of this he could take.

“Dessert, Daddy.” Jared rasped.

Jeff was licking his lips. 

He unhooked the cuffs from the table. “Jensen, on the table. On your back.”

It wasn’t a simple maneuver, with the cuffs and his jeans in a puddle around his ankles, but Jeff and Jared helped and then he was laying on his back on the picnic table, with Jared hovering over him.

There was a popping sound and a splash. Jensen gasped as a dark red wine covered his chest and before anyone could say a word, Jared was sucking it off of him. Jeff pushed him back and then there was whipped cream, covering Jensen’s nipples. More wine, over his navel and when Jared’s tongue delved into his navel after it, Jensen cock came back to fully erect.

“Oh, I’d forgotten.” Jared whispered over his wet skin, just before diving right back into sticking his tongue into Jensen’s navel. Jensen gasped and thrust upward uncontrollably. The vibrations went up one more level and Jensen’s whole ass came off the table.

“Move down, closer to this end.” Jeff instructed and Jared helped Jensen obey, until his ass was at the edge, the arms they still had attached to the table stretched above his shoulder. “Up boy.”

Jared’s eyes got big as he realized what Jeff wanted. He managed to get one foot out of his jeans and used the bench for balance as he rose up. His cock was leaking slow pearls of pre-come. He dipped it in the whipped cream and offered it to Jensen as he straddled over him, Jensen’s cock sliding up against the butt plug. The double vibrations almost made Jensen come, but Jeff rescued him, pulling Jared’s plug loose and tossing it toward the car.

His hand was hot on the skin of Jensen’s cock, guiding him, holding him as Jared moved back, his hips tilting. Jensen slid into the fire of Jared’s open ass. Jeff’s hand left him and settled on Jared’s hips, pushing him down, then lifting up with him as he rode Jensen, his eyes closed, his mouth open.

Jeff raised the bottle of wine, poured it over Jared’s shoulders, so that it flowed over his back and down his chest. Jeff’s mouth tracked the wine, over one shoulder, down his back, then Jared stilled, stopping at the height of his up stroke.

It took Jensen a moment to figure out why, then he felt it…Jeff’s cock, sliding against his…wet, and insistent, pressing up, filling the hole the butt plug had created. His hands came back to Jared’s hips, pushing him down, forcing both cocks up into him.

Jared’s head fell back, a low, long, moaning growl pouring out of him. They sat that way for a long time, Jensen’s ass vibrating into the table, shaking all of them while Jared sat on both of them. Neither Jeff nor Jensen moved until Jared did. His first rise was small, more a shift. Then he leaned forward, bracing his hands against Jensen’s chest and moving slowly up their cocks before pushing slowly back.

“Daddy…daddy…” Jared’s face was flushed, and he was panting. He moved forward again, and just as slowly back. His mouth opened and closed and he couldn’t seem to form words. 

Jensen took their free hands up to his chest, dragging his fingers through wine and whipped cream and lifting them to Jared’s mouth. He smeared it around his lips until Jared sucked the fingers in. He was pretty sure Jared had never looked more beautiful than he did like that, his face smeared with come and cream and wine, his eyes closed, his face lost in lust and debauchery and his body sinking back onto two cocks. If Jensen had a hand free, he’d have it in that hair, tugging him down to kiss.

Jeff started to move then, sliding out and pushing back in, deeper. Jared groaned and shuddered, his cock spewing suddenly, splashing come all the way to Jensen’s face. It was all Jensen needed to start his second orgasm, bathing Jeff’s cock with his come.

Jared sagged back onto Jeff, Jensen’s cock trapped inside him as Jeff thrust up, harder and deeper. Jared’s cock tried gamely to come back for more, but all that came out was a clear drop or two. Then Jeff was yelling and he and Jared both fell forward onto Jensen, the three of them panting and sticky.

It was a few minutes before Jeff was dangling a key over Jared’s shoulder, stepping back as Jensen took it and started the process of getting them untangled. Jared got loose and extricated himself from the table and Jensen while Jeff reached in for the butt plug.

Jensen was spent, he couldn’t even move to get off the table. Jeff packed up the cooler and put in the trunk while Jared pulled his pants on, brushing at the wine stain down one leg.

“I need a bath now.” Jensen said as Jared helped him sit up.

Jeff grinned, pointing through the trees. “About two hundred yards that way. Natural hot spring.”

“I don’t think I can walk that far.” Jared said, pulling his jeans away from his ass.

“Well, you won’t be sitting for a while.” Jeff said, swatting him on the ass with a chuckle. He pulled towels and a duffle bag out of the car. “Come on. Daddy will make sure his boys are presentable when he puts them back in the car.”


End file.
